Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 is the second part of the season 6 premiere and the 113th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Along with Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Darryl, some Warriors escape from Valhalla. Piper, who stayed behind, gets accepted as a new Valkyrie. Freyja, Kára, Mist and Piper go to San Francisco to find the Warriors back and to take them back to Valhalla, while Phoebe and Paige are trying to find a way to turn Piper back into a witch. In the meanwhile, Leo doesn't trust Chris and tries to get the truth out of him. Cast 6x2Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x2Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x2Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x2Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x2Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x2Darryl.JPG|Darryl Morris 6x02WyattHalliwell.png|Wyatt Halliwell 6x2Jason.JPG|Jason Dean 6x2Freyja.JPG|Freyja 6x2Kara.JPG|Kára 6x2Mist.JPG|Mist 6x02Warriors.png|Warriors 6x02AsianPerp.png|Asian Perp 6x2Oscar.JPG|Oscar Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Melissa George as Freyja *Ivana Milicevic as Mist *Colleen Porch as Kára *Evan Marriott as Oscar *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Teddy Chen Culver as Asian Perp *Lee Coleman as Sword Warrior *Arnold Chon as Samurai Warrior *Damion Poitier as Magi Warrior Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Spells' ''Animal Reversal Spell Paige cast this spell to turn Oscar, the dog, back into his human form. As a dog, he could still speak and told Paige a witch had cursed him. :''I call upon the Halliwells, :I call our powers to undo this spell, :Make right again, that we must, :Reverse the curse that made this mutt. ''Memory Reversal Spell Paige cast this spell in an attempt to reverse the Memory Spell she cast earlier on Piper, but it didn't work. :''Spell was cast :Now make it pass. :Remove it now :Don't ask me how! ''Empathy Spell To turn her into a Witch again, Phoebe and Paige realized Piper had to face her emotions again, especially those towards Leo. They figured out that Phoebe's new power was the key. They went to Valhalla, where Phoebe used her new power to feel Piper's true emotions. Paige then casted this spell, which released Piper's emotions from Phoebe and let Piper feel them herself. :''Open Piper's heart to reveal :That part which only Phoebe feels. :Send it back from whence it came, :But don't protect her from the pain. 'Powers' * Portal Creation: 'Type of Teleportation used by Paige as a Valkryie (she opened the portal in the previous episode) and the other Valkyries. * 'Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Chris. * Sensing: 'Used by Mist to sense if Piper really was a Valkyrie. * 'Empathy: 'Used by Phoebe to feel Chris', Leo's, Jason's and Piper's emotions. She also used it withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks and to copy that power to attack Piper. * 'Healing: Used by Leo to heal Darryl. * Apportation: Used by Freyja to apport a knife to her. * Telekinesis: Used by Kára to attack a biker and by Piper to get a hub cap to defend herself and to attack Paige and Phoebe. After copying her power, Phoebe used it to fling Piper. * Power Channeling(through Empathy): Used by Phoebe to channel Piper's powers. * Power Replication(through Empathy): Used by Phoebe to temporarily copy Piper's Valkyrie powers. * Agility: Used by the Valkyries and Warriors in battle. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a knife before it could hit Darryl. 6x02P1.png|Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl enter San Francisco through a Portal. 6x02P2.png|Paige and Leo orbing out with Phoebe. 6x02P3.png|Three Warriors entering San Francisco through a Portal. 6x02-2.png|Paige and Leo orbing in with Phoebe. 6x02P4.png|Chris starting to orb out. 6x02-6.png|Mist sensing if Piper truly is a Valkyrie. 6x02P5.png|Phoebe is still reeling from Piper's emotions and feels Leo, Chris and Paige's emotions. 6x02P6.png|Leo healing Darryl. 6x02P7.png|Leo orbing out with Chris. 6x02P8.png|Mist, Freyja, Kára and Piper enter San Francisco through a Portal. 6x02P9.png|Freyja apports a knife. 6x02P10.png|Kára uses Telekinesis to attack a biker. 6x02P11.png|Phoebe feels Jason's lust. 6x02P12.png|Phoebe acts out Jason's desire. 6x02P13.png|Phoebe feels Jason is lecherous. 6x02P14.png|Phoebe feels Jason is lecherous again. 6x02P15.png|Phoebe feels how mad Paige is. 6x02P16.png|Piper telekinetically moves a hub cap into her hands. 6x02P17.png|Mist levitates whilst fighting. 6x02P18.png|A Warrior levitates whilst fighting. 6x02P20.png|Paige is flung by Piper. 6x02P21.png|Piper freezes the knife. 6x02P22.png|The three Warriors, Mist, Freyja, Kára and Piper travel back to Valhalla through a Portal. 6x02P23.png|Paige is flung by Piper. 6x02P24.png|Phoebe using Empathy to withstand Piper's telekinetic attack. 6x02P25.png|Phoebe uses Empathy to withstand another telekinetic attack. 6x02P26.png|Phoebe used Empathy to channel Piper's Telekinesis and flings Piper. 6x02P27.png|Piper is flung again by Phoebe, who used Empathy to channel Piper's Telekinesis. 6x02P28.png|Leo orbing out. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 6x02Book.png|The Book of Shadows Beings Magical Beings *'Valkyries' - After some of their Warriors escaped to San Francisco, they followed them to get them back to Valhalla. In the end, when Piper is turned back into a witch, the Valkyries allow her and her sisters to go, trusting they would keep their secret. Mortals *'Jason Dean' - He flew in from Hong Kong to see Phoebe. He was very happy to see her and they made out in his office. *'Oscar' - A mortal who was cursed by an Evil witch, who turned him into a dog. After Paige found out he could talk, she cast a spell to make him human again. When Piper was turned back to normal, Paige and Oscar went out on a date. Notes and Trivia *thumb|300px|right|Valhalley of the Dolls WB TrailerFive weeks have passed since the events in Oh My Goddess! Part 2. *Phoebe received her third power, Empathy, in the first half of this episode. Phoebe fears what happened to Prue in Primrose Empath might happen to her, though, Leo reassures her that it won't happen to her as she was supposed to receive this power, whereas Prue was not. *When the Valkyries and Piper ride off on the motorcycles, the accompanying music is Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. *Rose McGowan wears the same clothes she wore for the promotional pictures of the season. *Piper wants to have some space from Leo. This is the sign of them definitely ending their marriage, though they never officially get divorced. *Phoebe learns to use her new power to channel others' powers. *This is the fourth and final time Phoebe has Telekinesis as a power. The other times being when she was a warlock, when she swapped powers with Prue and when she was possed by the Woogyman. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *''"Xena, the Warrior Princess"'' is mentioned again. When Piper and the other Valkyries come into the real world, one of the motorcycle riders say "What, is there a Xena convention in town or something?". ''Another reference to Xena was made by Paige in the end of Oh My Goddess! Part 2. Glitches *Before the opening credits, Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb with Leo's orbs (and sound). But after the opening, when they arrive in the manor, they orb with Paige's orbs (and sound). *When Jason is escorting Phoebe into his office, her left arm is down by her side in the rear view. When the shot changes to the front view, her left arm is across her stomach. *When the Valkyries arrive at the auto body shop to stop the warriors you can clearly see that Holly Marie Combs' stunt double is on the motorcycle. When they pan the shot around Holly is visible on the motorcycle. International Titles *'French:' L'Ame des Guerrières - 2ème partie ''(The Soul of the Warriors - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Valkýry z Valhally - 2. část (Valkyries from Walhalla, Part 2) *'Slovak:' Údolie bábik, 2. časť (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) *'Hungarian:' Valkűrök 2 *'Russian: '''Kukolky iz Valhally, 2 chast' (''Dolls from Vallhalla - 2nd Part) *'Spanish (Spain):' El paraíso de las muñecas - 2a parte *'Spanish (Latin America):' El valle de las muñecas - 2a parte *'Serbian:' Valhala za lutke, drugi deo *'German:' Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 2 (Under the Spell of the Valkyries, Part 2) Photo Gallery Screen Caps 6x02-1.png 6x02-2.png 6x02-3.png 6x02-4.png 6x02-5.png 6x02-6.png 6x02-7.png 6x02-8.png Chris 6x1-11.jpg 6x02-9.png 6x02-10.png 6x02-11.png 6x02-12.png 6x02-13.png 6x02-14.png 6x02-15.png 6x02-16.png 6x02-17.png 6x02-18.png 6x02-19.png 6x02-20.png 6x02-21.png 6x02-22.png 6x02-23.png 6x02-24.png 6x02-25.png 6x02-26.png 6x02-27.png 6x02-28.png 6x02-29.png 6x02-30.png 6x02-31.png 6x02-32.png 6x02-33.png 6x02-34.png 6x02-35.png 6x02-36.png 6x02-37.png 6x02-38.png 6x02-39.png 6x02-40.png 6x02-41.png 6x02-42.png 6x02-43.png 6x02-44.png 6x02-45.png 6x02-46.png 6x02-47.png 6x02-48.png 6x02-49.png 6x02-50.png 6x02-51.png 6x02-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes